The specific aims of this project are to provide facilities that will expand ACHRI's' capacity by: 1) building 6 new laboratories to accommodate the growth of ongoing programs in neonatal pain, osteogenesis, and birth defects research; and 2) building 2 new laboratories that will facilitate recruitment of established, productive pediatric scientists in the area of developmental research. ACHRI will use this award to perform extensive interior renovation of 11,160 feet of existing, empty space to house 8 wet laboratories, 13 offices, a conference room, 2 tissue culture laboratories, a darkroom, a glassware room, chemical storage and an equipment room. The funds requested would provide critically needed laboratory and office space that are not currently available to pediatric researchers and which are vital to ongoing PHS-funded research. The planned facility expansion does not replace existing ACHRI facilities and will correct deficiencies and limitations in the present facilities.